


Seven Deadly Sins: Sloth

by Oceaneyez86



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceaneyez86/pseuds/Oceaneyez86
Summary: Zac has become lazy. Will he raise the to occasion to win back what is really dear to him?Sloth is part two of a series based on the seven deadly sins that were originally posted on Livejournal. This one-shot is independent and can be read on its own. But if you like it you should check out the other stories as well ;) This version has been edited from the original.





	Seven Deadly Sins: Sloth

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a collaboration with Olivias_Diary on livejournal.

            I paced back in forth in the living room waiting for Zac to get home. I was nervous to get this over and done with. Things had to change; I could not continue to go on like this. I felt like he was having an affair and I was put on the back burner. To be honest, I kind of wish he was having an affair. That would have been easier to deal with than his indifference. But things were about to change, I was going to make a stand.  Zac was about to get cut off the way he had cut me off these last few months. This was my only way to get his attention if this didn’t work I wasn’t sure our marriage was going to last. I heard his truck coming down the driveway my heart began to race. There was still time to back out I thought, but I quickly changed my mind.  It was now or never.

            As usual, Zac came in from work without much more than a second look in my direction. He routinely kissed me on the cheek and he was on his way into the living room to his mistress. His Xbox. That was what I was competing with, a fucking Xbox. He was always in a terrible mood after work and this chance I was taking may prove to be too much. I knew it would piss him off but he needed to be pissed off. He needed to understand the frustration of having something you love taken from you. I had my sex life taken away from me months ago. There was no reason why I, solely should have been responsible for my own orgasms. There was no reason I should do all the chores including cutting the grass. He had become lazy over the last few months. His Xbox ran the house and I felt like nothing more than a guest that lived in their home. I was sharing my marriage with an inanimate object. If it had been a flesh and bone woman I could have fought to keep Zac. But how was I supposed to compete with his escape from reality?

            I watched from the door as he turned on the TV and set up his spot for the hours of Call of Duty he planned.

            “Hey, Babe? Where is my x-box?” Zac yelled from the living room, moving things around on the entertainment center looking for his controller.

            “Well, I thought maybe you and I could spend some time together tonight.”

            “Why?” He asked looking up at me.

            “Why?” I repeated.

            “Oh, it’s our anniversary, that’s right.” He grinned at me. Damn him, he was so gorgeous with his lopsided grin it was hard to stay focused on being upset with him.

            “No.”

            “Well, it’s not your birthday so…” He started.

            “Nope,” I answered a little surprised that he actually knew that it wasn’t my birthday.

            “This again? He sighed. “We’ll do something this weekend. I promise.”

            “We should do something now.” I urged sitting down next to him.

            “You liked Skyrim, didn’t you? Let’s play Skyrim.” He suggested and patted me on the game like I was his gaming buddy.

            I glared at him, “You spend way more time with your Xbox than you do with me. You come home, you want your controller and your dinner. Do you realize it’s been three months since we’ve made love?”

            “We did it last weekend.” He protested.

            I through my hands up in exasperation “ I gave you head while you played your game and I had to force you to do that!” He had that look on his face, that look like he was bracing himself for me to bitch at him and that always pissed me off more.

             “I have kept this place going the last three months Zachary, I fixed the washing machine, put in the new garbage disposal, and I cut the grass. What exactly have you done?”

            “I unlocked the latest achievement on Xbox Live.” He grinned hoping it would soften me up a little.

            He was trying me. He wanted to see how serious I was. Zac had no idea how ugly I could get irritated and sex deprived.

            “Oh, really?  That’s kickass man!” I said rolling my eyes, mocking him.

            “Yep, pretty rad.”

            “You’re lazy Zac. So, things are going to change. You’re going to spend time with me.”

            “You _are_ serious.” He said standing up and taking my face into his hands. He kisses my lips softly. Finally. I’ve only had the memory of his lips to go on for the past three months. It felt like the light was starting to depart the darkness. “Darling?” He asked his lips still inches from mine. I nod, I expected something as sweet as the words of _Juliet_ to flow from his lips instead he looked into my eyes and growled at me, “Where did you hide my Xbox?!”

            “I gave it to another little boy that deserved it.”

            “Stop. What did you do with it?” He demanded as he wandered frantically around the living looking for signs of his beloved gaming console.

            “I told you.  I gave it way.”

            Zac was going to erupt in 3….2…1.

            “What the hell did you do with my X-Box?!”  He yelled as he began to search all over the house for that stupid video game console.

            He threw open our hall closet and began to tear through it in search of his stupid fucking Xbox. Zac just threw stuff over his shoulders without any regard for what it is or the mess he was making in our hall, a mess I will have to clean up later.

            “Have you lost your damn mind?” I said trying to push him out of the way to shut the closet. 

            “I want my Xbox!” He demanded, slamming the closet door after he realizes it’s not in there. 

            Zac spent 20 minutes searching the house over. When he was done it looked like a bomb had gone off in our home. I survey the mess and ask myself was this really worth the trouble it had turned out to be? Half our closet’s contents were in the hall. Our couch cushions were strowed about like a tornado went through our living room. He even turned out one of our side tables. But Zac was no longer angry. He realized how serious this is and I am not playing around anymore. 

            “Have I really been that bad lately?” He asked me looking slightly embarrassed as he surveyed the path of destruction he made.   

            “Yeah, babe you have, we haven’t had sex in 3 months,”  I reply.  “Not to mention our house would have gone to hell in a handbasket if I hadn’t done all the work.”

            “Wow,” He ran his hand through his disheveled hair. “I didn’t realize I had been such an ass lately.”  He apologized.  “What can I do?”

            “Well, you can start by earning a new Xbox.” 

            He growled against my mouth as his lips crashed into mine. “You’ll buy me a new Xbox and a PS4 when I’m done.” He said picking me up.

            “Oh, is that right?” I giggled wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he carried me down the hall and kicked open the door to our bedroom. I didn’t want to let him go as he laid me down on the bed so he followed me down kissing my mouth and trailing his attention down to my chest.

            Those huge hands pulled at my shirt and I allowed him to pull it over my head. My heart was racing with longing. It had been 3 lonely months without my husband's attention. I pulled off my bra off for him. He immediately cupped my tits, circling my nipples with his thumbs making then stiffen at his touch. Zac has always been good with his hands and he knew exactly how to turn me on.

            “Mmmm, I forgot how much I love these.” He grinned before dipping his head down to kiss the tops of my breast.

             Both of our shirts ended up on the other side of the bedroom due to a halfhearted attempt to hit the laundry basket. He paused waiting for me to say something.

             “It doesn’t even matter right now,” I pulled him down to me. I kissed him as I fumbled with the button and zipper to his jeans underneath him. He was already hard and I was anticipating the feel of him filling every part of me. I was in desperate need of it.

            I tugged his jeans and his boxer briefs down in one motion and he fished them off the rest of the way a through them down on the floor with our shirts. I rolled him over on his back as straddled him and kissed down his chest. I paid special attention to his belly as I kissed down to his dark happy trail.

            Looked up at him, I kissed the tip of his member and slowly I ran my tongue along the prominent ridge of his tip making him groan under his breathe. I flicked up and down the full length and licked from the base to the tip before taking him in my mouth and sucked him. I knew the way he liked it. Long deep strokes just like he fucked. He’d remember this next time he wanted to choose that stupid Xbox over me.

            His moans and the soft thrusting of his hips let me know I was doing everything right. I used my hand to continue to jerk him off, never losing eye contact when I ask him,

            “Do you need to come?” I ran my hands over him slowly, teasing him. “Oh yes, you do. Your balls are so full.”

            He nodded in response. I stood up slipping my jeans kicking them aside carelessly.

            I pulled him to me and kissed him hard. “Make me come first,” I whisper against his lips.

            He moved down between my legs jerking my hips to him. His warm breath on the outside of the crotch of my panties immediately made me wet long before his tongue ever touched me.  He took his time as he kissed me between my thighs and up my legs. Playfully he slipped the crotch of my panties over to the side, running his tongue over the whole length of my center.

             “That’s it. See, is that so hard?” I giggled. He pulled my panties off throwing them down.

            My badgering was interrupted by pure ecstasy as his mouth took over. If there was one thing I knew, it was Zac Hanson ate pussy as well as he played the drums. My hips came off the bed to meet his kisses and licks. My hands moved between my breasts and his soft hair as I pulled and tugged on his ponytail. He pushed my legs back giving him better access. It made me feel open and vulnerable. God, how much I missed this. I loved that feeling. He licked my clit in the special way only he could, up and down, responding to my heavy breathing and moaning. He sucked gently, sliding two of his fingers into me. Within minutes my legs began to shake. I held his hands as my body jerked and shook. I was completely overtaken by the orgasm flooding over me. Three months of pinned up sexual frustration began to erupt.

             He kissed my lip, my own sweet taste and smell still on his mouth and chin. I pushed him down on the bed and climbed on him again. Without words, just a mutual need, he helped me guide himself into me slowly. I took every inch of him little by little. With every bit, I moaned and kissed his lips to quiet the sound. I started to rock my hips hard into him. He thrust to my rhythm. We working in unison for the first time in a long time.

            Zac’s hands cupped my large breasts and slid them down over my waist and eventually down to my ass. “Ugh. Fuck Me...” He growled as I started to bounce harder and faster. I’d forgotten how good it felt getting there, both of us sweating, moaning and cussing. The cussing gave way to sacrilegious cries of pleasure as we focused on each other. He took my hands in his and we remembered our rhythm. Slow and deep then quicker, faster. I watched his beautiful face as he got closer and closer to his orgasm. His mouth went slightly open, his brows furrowed and a few stray pieces of his hair stuck to his sweat-laden forehead.

            He slowed down and I took over bracing my hands on his chest. He grunted hard, holding my ass and thrusting into me. “Not yet” I whimpered. “Not yet Zac, Please.” I was close too and I was longer in control; a fact that I was ok with. My legs started to shake again. He waited for me and when he was sure that I was close he pulled me close to him. We came together filling our room with the sounds of complete release.

            We exchanged sleepy kisses before he cuddled up next to me.

            “Did you really give away my Xbox?” He asked lacing his big fingers through mine.

            “No Zaccy.  Remember how I asked you do the laundry last night?

            “Yeah?”

            “Well you never did so I figured I’d hide it in the washing machine because you’d never look in there.”

            It’s quite a minute before he looked at me and kissed the top of my head.

            “Will you go get it for me later? I’m too comfortable to move right now.” He whispered as he pulled me closer to him and closed his eyes.


End file.
